Secrets
by MaddisonHarvey
Summary: There are too many secrets lurking for Severus Snape's liking, and he intends to find out what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic is rated M to be on the safe side. I'm unsure as to whether it'll really earn this rating yet. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **JK is a genius, these are her characters - I'm just playing with them!

* * *

Prologue

She was running as fast as she possibly could, winding between trees, beneath low-hanging branches and over twisted roots.

Her eyes were clouded with unshed tears and her lungs burned with exhaustion, but she couldn't stop. Stopping would result in a far worse consequence than aching lungs. It was safe to say that Hermione Granger had never been so afraid before. Never.

Not when being tortured by Bellatrix, not when facing Voldemort in the final battle – or the times before that, for that matter. No, with those, death would always be the end result. Her pain would eventually be ended because, at the end of the day, she was just another mudblood to them. She knew what to expect.

Hermione Granger was so terrified at that moment, because she was well aware the man behind her would not grant her death.

She was well aware that he would ravage her in everyway possible if he caught her, but rather than end her suffering when he grew bored, he would simply leave - a sick smirk plastered on his face - and she would be found, healed, and have to live the rest of her life with the memory. She knew it would happen because she had seen it occur before.

Lavender Brown had been driven so insane by her own thoughts after her attack that she had been permanently admitted to St Mungo's, though only after she had gouged out her own eyes to try and stop the images that felt as though they were burnt onto the inside of her eyelids. Of course, that had done nothing to help, and Lavender spent her days under the constant influence of calming draughts, whimpering quietly at any noise she heard within the Janus Thickey Ward.

Hermione pushed on, the sound of pounding feet behind her driving her forward.

She cursed herself for agreeing to this godforsaken trip. She should have listened to her gut when Ron suggested they revisit the Forest of Dean one last time and just said no. She shouldn't have allowed herself to become sentimental and agree to such a stupid idea. She shouldn't have simply laughed when Harry and Ron plied themselves with firewhiskey and fell into bed, snoring loudly. She definitely shouldn't have wandered out of their warded clearing alone for some fresh air, and at the dead of night of all times.

It was almost as though he had been waiting for her, as within seconds of stepping through the wards, Fenrir Greyback had appeared to her left, a feral grin displaying his stained teeth. It was as though time stood still, each pairs of eyes locked on the other. There hadn't seemed to be enough air reaching her lungs as her breathing quickened; she choked. Then Hermione had made one of the most foolish decisions of her life. Instead of stepping back into the warded area before he reached her, she began to run. With a barked laugh, he had quickly followed – the wolf inside him rejoicing at the chase. She imagined this was some sort of game to him, chasing her further and further away from safety. She feared the steady pace he had worked up was simply to toy with her, he didn't sound nearly as tired as she felt. She could make out his even breathing, loud but decidedly un-laboured.

Concentrating on trying to work out his location purely from his footsteps, Hermione failed to notice the sudden decline in the forest floor. She stumbled and tripped over a tree root; launching herself headfirst down the steep bank. On and on she rolled, until coming to an abrupt stop lying on her front. She made to scramble to her feet, but was halted when a heavy foot pushed her back down into the mossy earth. She struggled; frantically trying to crawl away as he chuckled at her.

'Game's over, girly. I win, you lose,' he told her, voice hoarse from lack of use. Being on the run didn't really present many opportunities for idle chitchat. Hermione clawed at the ground beneath her, her movements more and more desperate as he dropped to his knees, one either side of her hips, keeping her pinned in place. The tears flowed thick and fast as he grabbed her hair in one hand and brought his face down to her ear.

'Keep struggling, sweet. I like 'em feisty.' At her cry of panic and constant wriggling, he threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing through the trees. Greyback finally had the prize he'd set his eye on months ago, back at Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix had threatened to let him have her. It had taken a lot more work than he was used to, to find her, but he never gave up on a challenge.

Yes, Fenrir Greyback smiled as the small, young woman below him continued to fight – the sobs wracking her body sent tingles down his spine.

'Victory is sweet,' he whispered, before setting about claiming his prize.

* * *

The Daily Prophet - September  
by Rita Skeeter

**GRYFFINDOR GOLDEN GIRL ATTACKED**

It has been reported that Hermione Granger (19), the brains behind the Golden Trio, was admitted to St Mungo's early this morning in a critical state. Details about the attack and Miss Granger's status are unknown, though an extremely unsettled Harry Potter was seen emerging from the hospital, only to return with the Weasley matriarch, Molly Weasley, and her daughter and youngest child, Ginevra Weasley. When asked for information, Mr Potter became very anxious and repeatedly questioned our reporters' presence at the scene, before being led away by a tearful Miss Weasley. Is Mr Potter feeling guilty perhaps? Did he and the final member of the Golden Trio have something to do with the attack? Stay tuned for more details. When we know it, you'll know it!

* * *

The Daily Prophet - September  
by Rita Skeeter

**GOLDEN TRIO DIVIDED?**

Only a week since Miss Hermione Granger's discharge from St Mungo's, we are already hearing rumours that the famous Golden Trio may have split for good. An inside source, who wished to remain anonymous, told us; 'Potter and Weasley are deeply regretful. They feel responsible for Granger's attack, as they weren't able to help her. Rumour has it that she hasn't seen them in person since she was first admitted to the hospital.' It must also be noted that it would appear no one in the magical community, not just Potter and Weasley, has seen Miss Granger since her release. One must wonder whether she has decided to leave purely to recover from her attack, or perhaps to avoid the friends that failed to protect her. Either way, this reporter suspects Miss Granger won't be back any time soon.

* * *

The Daily Prophet - November  
by Rita Skeeter

**SNAPE AWAKENS!**

Potions Master and spy extraordinaire, Severus Snape has awoken from his coma after six months since an attempt on his life was made. School matron Poppy Pomfrey found Snape after the final battle, barely alive and severely injured due to Tom Riddle's snake, Nagini. Thanks to quick thinking on Madame Pomfrey's part, the mysterious Mr Snape's life was spared. One wonders whether he will return to Hogwarts after his recovery, or if the site of his near-death will prove too much. You heard it here first, readers!

* * *

The Daily Prophet - January  
by Rita Skeeter

**NEVER FEAR, POTTER IS HERE!**

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, has been welcomed with open arms into the Auror programme at the Ministry of Magic. He has successfully passed his training and will be presented as full Auror at a small ceremony this week. Head of the Auror Department, Gawain Robards, stated he had no doubt Potter would pass with flying colours; 'That boy was born to be an Auror.' As for the other members of the disbanded Golden Trio – Ronald Weasley currently works at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with his brother, George, due to the opening left by their deceased brother, Fred. There have still been no sightings of Hermione Granger in the past four months, though Mr Potter assures us she is safe and well. Who knows what's really going on? Stay tuned for more updates on the famous three.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I certainly hoped you liked it! I haven't completely planned this fic out yet, but I have a general idea as to where it's going. I've already written the first draft of the next chapter, but I think I'll wait and see how this chapter is received before I post it - so go review and tell me what you think!

Maddison x


	2. Chapter 2

Within the confines of his dungeon dwelling, Severus Snape sat, ever so slightly slouched, in an armchair by the fire and poured himself a small glass of red wine. Such luxuries he had gone without for near twenty years, and so the small indulgence usually resulted in an extremely peaceful evening in his quarters. This evening, however, was rather different.

The package that lay unopened on the arm of his chair was currently his greatest source of frustration. He knew without looking it wouldn't contain the signature of the sender. In the four years of receiving these letters and packages, not once had they slipped and revealed their name - or anything about themselves, in fact. The block capitals they were written in meant he couldn't even analyse the handwriting.

When the first letter had arrived, shortly after Severus had resumed his position as Potions Master of Hogwarts, he had refused to carry out the request without the name of the writer – conducting business with an anonymous source did not sit well with him. The resultant reply had appeared to be the equivalent of desperate pleading on hands and knees. The frantic tone masked behind compliments lavishly bestowed on his brewing abilities. He still remembered the very line that had caused his mind to change - _'Please, Professor Snape. I have no other options.' _The despair seemed embedded within each word, and it had been sufficient in thawing enough of the fearsome man's heart that he agreed.

Of course, he had tried to find out on his own who his correspondent was. Seven times in total he had applied a tracking charm to his return packages, but the disappointment that always followed had prevented him from trying anymore. Each time, he had followed the package to a different location and each time, there wasn't a soul in sight. They always seemed to know when he had followed the owls and repeatedly told him his efforts were futile and to stop wasting his own time. Severus couldn't let go so easily, but had ceased with the tracking charms. He figured that his chances of finding out who this person was would be severely diminished if they believed they couldn't trust him.

With a sip of wine, he reached for the package and tore through the seal. It contained a letter and a familiar pouch, which Severus placed to one side as he opened the letter.

_Good day, Professor_

_I do hope I find you in good health this month. Though by now you are very familiar with my request, I must alter it a little, if I may. Rather than the monthly dose you provide me with, would it be possible for you to send me two months worth of Wolfsbane? I'm afraid I may not be able to contact you in the coming weeks, and I'd much rather be safe than sorry. I needn't point out the dangers of going without the potion. For your trouble, I have included your payment for the two months in advance, along with an extra month for the inconvenience._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

Severus tried to stem the headache that was blossoming across his temple by rubbing the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. It wasn't a difficult request; he'd simply make a larger batch than usual. No, it was the growing obsession with the identity of this person that was the problem. Something in his gut told him he knew this person; that it wasn't a perfect stranger asking for help – the tone was just a tad too familiar. This was then complicated by the fact that Severus only knew one werewolf in a social capacity and, furthermore, he and Remus Lupin already had a standing contract regarding the Wolfsbane potion. As Remus was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher once more, Severus saw the man practically every day during term time. There would be no need for him to write such a letter.

He stood and went to his desk, searching for his good quill and a blank sheet of parchment. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn't notice the Headmistress' head appear in his fireplace. He straightened quickly and glared at Minerva McGonagall when she cleared her throat, a smile on her face.

'Good evening, Severus. Might I ask what you're doing?' her gaze flickered to the quill in his hand. He turned his back on the desk and the half written letter upon it, shielding it from the inquisitive eyes.

'I was just finishing a letter. Can I help you, Headmistress?' he asked, his tone implying he was eager to be rid of her. Minerva smiled once more, ignoring the obvious discomfort her interruption had caused.

'I merely stopped by to see why you aren't at the staff meeting. You know, the one that started ten minutes ago?' Severus rolled his eyes.

'My apologies. How on earth could I have forgotten such an important event?' he drawled, 'I'll be along in a moment.' He signed his reply with a flourish, and attached it to the leg of a small, black owl that was perched by the window. With a squawk and a nip of the finger, the owl flew out of the open window and into the night. Severus turned to find Minerva still watching him, that dratted smile still upon her face. He shooed her out of the fireplace so he could step through into the staffroom, fixing his signature scowl in place as he strode towards his usual chair in the corner.

The rest of the staff were very quiet, clearly waiting for his arrival. _'Like this isn't a giant waste of time_,' he thought as he nodded in greeting to Remus. Minerva cleared her throat and the tedious meeting began. Severus allowed himself to zone out almost instantly; they'd attended almost identical meetings throughout the summer, and with only a week until the start of the new term, he doubted there would be anything to report that he hadn't already heard.

'Now, I do have some exciting news for you all,' Minerva raised her voice, bringing Severus' attention back to earth at once. 'As you're all aware, we've had some trouble finding a new Transfiguration professor for this year, but I'm pleased to announce that she'll be arriving some time tomorrow!'

The response was instantaneous. Several professors began chattering amongst themselves, swapping ideas as to who it could be. One or two looked around wildly, evidently having missed the announcement and now trying to work out what had been said. Severus, eying the smug smile that was slowly spreading across the Headmistress' face, spoke out over the din.

'Come along, Minerva. I think the suspense is going to kill Poppy.' At that, Madame Pomfrey spluttered in indignation, though a collective chuckle floated around the room.

Minerva clasped her hands together and feigned a look of confusion.

'Oh, didn't I say? The new professor will be Hermione Granger.'

Voices erupted once more, though much more excitable than before. Hermione Granger was returning to Hogwarts at last. Severus even found his own eyebrows rising in surprise. As far as he was aware, no one had seen her in England for at least four years.

'I wonder what's made her return,' he mused to himself.

'Oh I'm sure she has her reasons,' came Remus' reply; it took Severus a moment to realise he'd spoken aloud. He frowned as Remus purposely avoided eye contact with a feigned air of innocence.

'You're as subtle as a flying brick, as usual, Lupin,' he muttered, annoyed at the attempt to keep something from him.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Severus.'

'We both know your skills as an Occulmens are severely lacking,' Severus bit out, 'so unless your sudden interest in the carpet is your way of saying you're thinking of becoming an interior designer, you're hiding something from me.'

Remus sighed and spared Severus a short glance. The resultant scowl was fierce, as he confirmed with a quick surface scan that Remus did, in fact, have a secret.

'You're too inquisitive for your own good sometimes,' Remus said. He looked up and caught Minerva's eye. The smallest of nods from her cemented another of Severus' suspicions.

'Of course. I should've know the Gryffindors would stick together.' He stood, startling those nearest him with the sudden movement, and strode towards Minerva. She supressed an eye-roll at the predictability of his actions and raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Whatever you two are hiding,' Severus promised, 'I'll find it out. You know I hate being kept in the dark, Minerva.' The Headmistress patted his arm in mock sympathy.

'There, there, Severus. You'll find out soon enough, I'd expect.' She looked him dead in the eye, as though daring him to test her walls. He refused to dignify her with any sort of response, and so turned on his heel and left the room, choosing to walk back the long way to his quarters.

Minerva closed the door behind him, ignoring the mumbles of 'insufferable Gryffindors' that echoed along the corridor. She turned to Remus and winked. They'd succeeded in provoking Severus, she was sure it was only a matter of time until everything else fell into place.

'I do hope you know what you're doing,' Remus said, coming to rest on the edge of the nearest table. Minerva chuckled.

'You worry too much. It'll all be fine, I'm sure of it.' Her eyes twinkled mischievously, rather similarly to those of the previous Headmaster. Remus prayed she was right. They were risking being on the receiving end of Severus Snape's wand, and that was not somewhere he had any desire to be.

Remus knew what she was doing - he completely understood her logic and had to agree the results would be beneficial to those involved. He could only hope that Minerva hadn't underestimated the Slytherin nature of the Potions Master and his penchant for revenge when he felt wronged.

* * *

Hermione Granger closed the bedroom door of her new quarters with a small click. She quietly crossed the living room and hung her cloak on the hook by the door, before turning to tend to the glowing fire. Sitting down on the worn, red sofa she had brought with her, she gazed about the room in silent disbelief. She was at Hogwarts. After four years away, the castle still felt more like home than anywhere she'd ever been. Best of all, however, was the safety the school provided. She could breathe easy for a while.

A shadow caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and she whirled around, wand in hand, to face it. She relaxed as the owl outside the window blinked back at her, if possible with a rather bored expression. It appeared to be no stranger to such behaviour. The window opened with a flick of Hermione's wrist, and the owl landed on the desk below. She smiled a little as she recognised the seal holding the parchment together. She reached into her beaded bag and, after delving in up to her elbows, she retrieved a small pouch of owl treats. Feeding two to her messenger, she untied the letter from its leg and hastened to open it. The short missive brought a relieved smile to her tired face. She threw it into the fire and settled back into her vacated seat and closed her eyes, intending to rest them just for a moment.

Minerva had promised to tell the staff she was arriving tomorrow, so she could settle in with no disruptions. She was extremely grateful for the extra week to relax in the familiar surroundings.

_'I wonder what the students will make of such a young professor,'_ she found herself wondering, before her brain refused to process coherent thoughts any longer and the tiredness of her limbs spread to the rest of her body. Her head rested ever so slightly on her shoulder as she finally gave in to sleep, whilst the letter continued to burn.

_That should be no problem; expect the batch tomorrow._  
_I await your next correspondence._

_S. Snape_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, here's the second chapter! As you've more than likely noticed, I decided to ignore Remus' death, so he'll be sticking around for a while.

Just a quick note about the next update: I'm off to Africa for two weeks on Sunday, so I'm not sure how long it'll be until chapter three makes on appearance. Hopefully before the end of July though! Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought!

Maddison x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Just a heads up that there's a nice long author's note at the bottom for you ;)

* * *

Breakfast throughout the summer holidays was one of Severus' favourite times at Hogwarts. The majority of the staff slept long after it was finished, most likely attempting to prepare themselves for the onslaught of early mornings and late nights that took over when the students arrived.

With it being the first of September, most wouldn't emerge until lunch, from which point the phrase 'running around like headless chickens' came to mind.

Severus finished buttering his toast and closed his eyes at the satisfying crunch that followed. This was likely to be the last peace and quiet he'd have for at least a month or two, while the students settled back into a routine that didn't involve sleeping all day and wreaking havoc all night.

At the sound of footsteps entering the Great Hall, he sighed. There went his peace. He opened his eyes ready to glare at whomever it was, but found himself unable to prevent his eyebrows rising in surprise and his mouth opening slightly. At the small chuckle, he snapped his jaw shut and forced his traitorous face into a far more suitable expression; anger.

'You look as though you've seen a ghost, Professor,' Hermione stated with a smile, 'I do hope I haven't startled you.'

'Impertinent witch,' he thought, his lips pressing into a thin line.

'Of course not, Miss Granger. A good spy is never startled.' She looked as though she wished to comment further, but the words seemed to die on her lips. Instead, she took the seat next to him and began helping herself to breakfast, missing the baffled look that appeared on Severus' face.

'What are you doing?' he demanded. She flinched at his tone and looked around wildly, trying to figure out what he meant.

'Me? I'm…eating breakfast?'

'Not that,' he growled, 'why are you sitting there? The entire table is empty, woman.' At that, Hermione relaxed ever so slightly and made a conscious effort to avoid rolling her eyes.

'This is my seat, Professor. Had you been to any of the other staff meals this week, you'd know that already. Although, one would think a spy of _your_ calibre would have already deduced that the only spare place was next to you, so it was obviously going to be where I sat.' The sarcasm dripped from her words in such a good imitation of himself that Severus almost allowed his jaw to fall open again. Almost.

He could practically feel his blood pressure rise as his rage built. He stood sharply from the table, his chair violently shoved backwards as he moved, and strode straight out of the Great Hall without another word to her.

Hermione chuckled to herself and dug into her breakfast.

'I think that went quite well for our first meeting,' she thought, spearing scrambled egg onto her fork, 'there wasn't a single hex or curse thrown, I think we'll get along nicely.' She laughed at her own joke and contented herself with the fact that she had just provoked Severus Snape and walked away with her life.

'He must be going soft.'

* * *

Minerva rose to address the students as soon as the last remnants of food had disappeared. The practically thunderous noise stopped quickly when they noticed her movement as everyone turned to hear the first speech of the school year.

'Welcome, once again, to Hogwarts. It's a joy to see so many faces eager to begin their studies.' At that, many of the sixth and seventh years snorted; they certainly weren't looking forward to all the preparation for their NEWTs. 'As ever, a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is aptly named; if you do not have permission to be there, you had better stay clear.' She cast a knowing look to a group of Gryffindors on her right, who blushed and looked down at their empty plates. She went on to read the top ten items on Filch's list of contraband, most of which was of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes origin, and assured everyone that the full and newly updated list could be found attatched to Mr Filch's office door.

'And finally, it gives me great pleasure to introduce two new members of staff to you this year. Firstly, we have our new Muggle Studies professor, Professor Lucile Stark,' she paused for the polite applause that followed, 'and as for our new Transfiguration professor, please welcome Professor Hermione Granger.'

A collective gasp spread throughout the hall, before the Gryffindors rose from their seats and began applauding as though their lives depended on it. The rest of the school joined in the enthusiastic welcome, though the Slytherins were a lot less excited. At the look of bewilderment on Hermione's face, many of the staff joined in clapping too, stifling chuckles behind their hands.

As the volume in the Great Hall began to creep upwards once more, Minerva ushered the students off to bed, the staff following idly behind.

Hermione walked slowly to her quarters, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the school atmosphere. She didn't think she'd ever tire of Hogwarts, there was simply too much going on to ever become bored. She spotted Remus chatting to Severus at the bottom of the staircase and made her way over to them. Upon her arrival, Severus straightened, bid them a terse 'good evening' and fled down the corridor leading to the dungeons. Remus smiled bemusedly and held out his arm to Hermione, a silent offer to escort her to her room.

'It's nice to see _some_ people can behave gentlemanly,' she said, looping her arm through his as they took to the stairs.

'Glad to be of service, madam,' he made a small bow, 'don't mind Severus though. He's that grouchy with everyone, it's nothing personal.' Hermione smiled absently and changed the topic to their lessons tomorrow. She couldn't help but think to herself that it was entirely personal. She doubted Severus would ever tolerate her, never mind like. Perhaps one day she would try and change that.

At her door, she bid Remus a good evening and went straight to what was fast becoming her favourite spot on the sofa. She stretched out and allowed Crookshanks to jump into her lap, purring quietly as she scratched behind his ears. At the sound of a door opening and footsteps advancing, she craned her neck to the see over the sofa. She smiled brightly at the sight that met her and stretched her arms wide, welcoming the approaching embrace.

* * *

Despite it being only the first Thursday that Hermione had ever taught, it did not take her long to decide that she hated them. Thursdays were to be the bane of her week. Her first class of the day had been a mixture of fifth year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. She cursed whoever came up with that idea. The Slytherins were practically silent and spared haunty looks to any Hufflepuff that attempted to be friendly. The Hufflepuffs in turn became flustered from their closemouthed classmates and were unable to concentrate for anything for long. The rest of the day had not been much better.

She slumped into her chair at dinner and tried her best to ignore the slight glare Severus was sending her way.

'Do try to show a modicum of class at the table, Miss Granger. Perhaps the Gryffindor table were happy to endure your sloppy manners, but I assure you, the staff will not.'

'The staff? I think you mean _you_ won't, _Mr_ Snape.' She bared her teeth in some semblance of a smile and turned her attention to the food in front of her. She heard a snort of derision, but ignored it in favour of subtly thumping Remus under the table as he tried and failed to quench his laughter.

Remus was already extremely thankful that Aurora Sinistra had agreed to trade places at the staff table. The conversations, if one could call them that, that passed between Hermione and Severus continually had him snorting into his pumpkin juice. He was also beginning to see that Minerva's scheming had definite merit; the two to his left were more alike than he'd ever imagined. He figured it was a mixture of freedom causing Severus to mellow out ever so slightly, and Hermione's attack hardening her heart for protection. He watched them from the corner of his eye with a sad smile playing at the corners of his mouth. They were both so damaged and he doubted either of them thought they'd ever be healed.

Indeed, after only a week of watching them interact he was sure Minerva had thought this out and his support of her plan was strengthened tenfold. It made perfect sense to him now; who better to heal Hermione than someone who'd been through it all and more? And if she in turn could be the one to finally melt the stubborn Potion Master's heart, they would all be saved.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, there's a couple of things I'd like to say here, so I'm going to apologise in advance for you having to endure this.

Firstly, I'm really sorry that I took so long to post this. I've had half of it written for at least two weeks and I just couldn't find it in me to finish it until now. I'm not quite sure if I actually like this chapter, but it's sort of necessary to get the ball rolling, so to speak.

Also, I feel like I really need to acknowledge the reception I've gotten for this fic, because it's blown me away. Not only are we into the thousands for hits after just two chapters, but the amount of PM's I've received with such wonderful encouragement has really warmed my heart. It really means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying reading this fic as much as I am writing it. So just thank you, thank you, thank you!

Hopefully the next update won't take nearly as long!

Maddison x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey guys, before you shoot me, there's an author's note at the bottom to apologise for lateness!

* * *

'You know I agree with you, all I'm saying is that you need to be careful.'

'Remus, I know very well who we're dealing with, thank you very much. Push either of them too hard and they'll flee in opposite directions.'

Severus paused as he neared the voices emerging from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and silently moved closer. Upon inspection he saw Minerva and Remus sitting at his desk, stony-faced.

'Definitely up to something,' he thought, stilling himself with hopes of hearing something he could use for future blackmail and the likes.

'I'm sorry. I know you know what you're doing. I'm just worrying about Hermione. I think she'll tell him eventually, but I have no idea how he'll take it. Stubborn as a mule, is Severus.' Remus sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. Minerva softened slightly and patted his arm.

'You're close to her, of course you're worried. But we both know they need a little shove in the right direction. It'll be worth it in the long run.'

Severus frowned. They were discussing something that involved himself and Miss Granger; that couldn't be good. When he heard the topic shift to their own, mundane lives, he continued on his way to the dungeons, where he had originally been returning to after his patrols that evening. Clearly Minerva thought their conversation was less likely to be overheard out in the open.

'Amateurs,' he thought. Minerva obviously didn't factor in that such an idea only worked when one was in a crowded place. He was intrigued, however.

From the sounds of it, he'd been correct that the 'secret' involved Hermione, but apparently it also involved him in some way.

Turning the corner that led to the dungeons, he didn't even pause as he took ten points each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and a detention for the amorous couple that had attempted to hide behind a suit of armour as he passed. He ignored the grumbles as they wandered in the direction of their respective common rooms as his own thoughts battled with each other. Should he confront them, demand to know what's going on? Should he confront Hermione? Should he do nothing? Though he'd never admit it, Severus was at a loss for what to do.

He finally reached his quarters and, after reapplying his extensive wards, helped himself to a glass of wine. He swirled the dark liquid round and round in his glass, eyes tracing the ever-moving outline of the fire that had roared to life when he entered. He half wished he had someone he trusted enough to ask about such a situation. Then it hit him. He knew exactly how to find out without directly confronting anyone. He would have to pretend to befriend Hermione.  
That was it; the answer he was looking for. It would eliminate the worry that he'd lose Minerva and Remus' trust by admitting to eavesdropping, and reduce the chance of his confrontation leading to no one telling him anything to zero.

Severus smirked to himself. Granger wasn't going to know what hit her.

* * *

It only took a week for Hermione to become thoroughly confused. Each morning, Severus would greet her with a nod of the head and a 'Good morning, Professor' and every evening he would engage her and Remus in conversation for a few moments as they finished their meals and rose to leave. Remus and Minerva were practically giddy.

Seating himself beside her, Severus murmured his greetings and tucked into his dinner. He was surprised when Hermione greeted him in turn.

'Good evening, Severus. I trust you're well?' She seemed to be fighting a smirk and Severus could almost read her mind without Legilimency: _two can play at this game._

His brow rose ever so and he stared her down. She cocked her head and allowed the corners of her mouth to inch upwards. Severus gave her a small smirk – he wouldn't let her win. So she thought she could play him at his own game? She'd see.

'I'm very well…_Hermione_. Yourself?' He almost chuckled at the nonplussed expression that overtook her face. She quickly shoved Remus as he sat, silently shaking with laughter behind her.

'Oh… I'm excellent thanks. How're the students treating you so far?'

'With fear and loathing as usual.'

'Well perhaps you could try smiling? Wearing brighter colours? Oh, I know, spend five minutes every Monday catching up with their weekends!' Severus frowned as she thumped Remus on the back as he choked on his pumpkin juice from giggling.

'Hilarious,' he growled, but when he saw her smile triumphantly, he instantly smoothed his face, 'Perhaps I'll keep those in mind for next year. I rather think the seventh years are too preoccupied with learning to brew Felix Felicis at the moment.' Hermione's mouth formed a small 'O'.

'Felix Felicis? I didn't realise that was part of the syllabus now, how are you stabilising it for the full four months?'

'I developed my own version of the stabilising charm that doesn't interfere with the potion itself. As long as they aren't touched before the charm is deactivated, they literally can't change.' Hermione gasped in surprise and began bombarding Severus with questions about his development process. They both appeared to have forgotten their game for the moment as genuine shared interests took over.

Remus spared Minerva a glance and saw she was watching them avidly, a smile so large it looked painful. He rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm and focused on Hermione and Severus once again.

'I wasn't aware that had been added to the syllabus either,' Severus replied; though Remus had missed part of the exchange. Hermione looked at him with exasperation.

'Maybe if you paid attention at staff meetings, you would,' she said with a chuckle. There was a pregnant pause and Remus wondered whether they'd finally remembered that they were – apparently – only pretending to get along.

'Touché.' Severus smirked at her and returned his focus to his meal.

To say he'd surprised himself would be an understatement. Granted the school syllabus was a long way from a personal conversation, but he hadn't had to fake his interest in what she was saying, and for Severus Snape, that was rather rare.

He could see Hermione from the corner of his eye whispering furiously and wondered idly why Remus was so involved in whatever this was. Now that he thought about it, it was quite rare to see one without the other when they weren't in the confines of their quarters and Severus found himself wondering if they were…_together. _The very thought repulsed him, but it in turn asked more questions than it answered. If Remus and Hermione were somewhat of an item, what purpose in this equation did Minerva intend for him to serve?

* * *

'Alright, alright. Settle down; I've got an announcement,' Hermione told her seventh year class as they filed into the room, chatting and laughing loudly. She waited for them to seat themselves before writing a single word on the board behind her. The reaction was instant. The Ravenclaws sat to attention immediately, eager to begin the discussion. The Gryffindors cheered with excitement at how 'cool' this year was going to be. The small group of Slytherins looked impressed, though desperately tried to hide it, and the Hufflepuffs looked mildly afraid of the coming workload. Hermione grinned and quietened them down once again.

'As you probably already know from last year's seventh years, you will shortly be undertaking a project which will contribute towards your N.E.W.T grade in this subject. You will each be discovering your animagus form. Though it's still relatively new to Hogwarts, I'm sure you'll all do tremendously well with some guidance. Any questions to start us off?' Hands flew into the air and Hermione called on a mousy Hufflepuff from the middle of the room.

'Doesn't it take years to become an animagus? No one explained how last year they did it in under a year and I just don't really get it.' Hermione smiled kindly at the girl, having expected not many of the students to have kept up to date with the latest news in the Transfiguration world.

'You're correct in that, in the past, it has taken an individual, on average, three years to become an animagus. However, two years ago a French professor, Madame Genevieve Bernard, had a breakthrough in her research which, in a nutshell, allowed her to successfully create a way to complete the full transformation in only six months. After extensive testing, it was given full clearance and Headmistress McGonagall petitioned to have it added to the syllabus - last year being the first.' Murmurs of appreciation rippled through the room – they could appreciate the kind of hard work that would have gone into such an effort.

One of the Ravenclaws raised her hand and awaited the go ahead to ask her question.

'Professor, I read an article about Madame Bernard's work over the summer. Will we be taking the potion to reveal the animal we will become, or merely following the steps she devised for the actual transformation?'

'I had considered just following the steps so your animals would all remain a secret until you managed to grab a hold of them, but after thinking it over I decided to have you all take the potion beforehand.'

'When will we start?' called out a voice and Hermione tried not to chuckle at their eagerness.

'I'll be giving you all the potion in two weeks time, and we will begin the steps the following week. As for this week, you'll be taking notes on the older method and the new, and I would like at least 10 inches of parchment comparing and evaluating the two. You can begin now and I'd like it completing for next lesson if you do not finish it within this one.'

The rest of the lesson passed rather quickly, and Hermione found herself equally impressed and surprised at the level of enthusiasm the students presented. She'd expected a general fondness of the subject to be as far as it went, but her class seemed genuinely excited at the prospect of undertaking such a project.

She gathered up her spare quills and placed them in her desk drawer before joining the sea of bodies in the corridor. Glancing at her watch, she knew she'd end up being a little later than usual for the staff meeting and silently prayed no one would take the opportunity to steal her armchair by the fire. As childish as it sounded, that armchair was possibly the only reason she attended the staff meetings – to say they were a tad dull would be a major understatement.

As the crowd thinned, Hermione quickened her pace as subtly as she could manage; she couldn't very well be seen running through Hogwarts just to claim a seat. She paused outside the door to smooth back her curls from her face and take a deep breath, and then stepped inside. Most of the other professors were already present, so Hermione smiled and nodded in greeting as she shuffled her way to the fire. She held in a groan when she couldn't spot an empty chair, until someone coughed behind her. Sitting in her favourite spot was none other than Severus. He beckoned her with a single finger, and she noted the spare chair next to him.

'Better than nothing,' she thought to herself as she neared him. He waited until she was just about to reach the chair before standing and moving swiftly into it. Startled, Hermione looked at him in confusion as he tipped his head in the direction of the spot he had just vacated.

'_Oh_,' she thought, 'he saved my seat.' She sat down and tried to ignore the strange notion that was warming her heart.

'Thank you,' she murmured, unable to look him in the eye. Severus said nothing in reply, he merely nodded and turned his attention to Pomona Sprout, who was listing a shipment of new exotic plants she wished to place an order for.

Hermione settled herself and thought about what she had left to do before she could retire for the evening until she felt a gentle nudge at her knee. Lucile Stark was kneeling by her feet and her face grew into a huge grin as Hermione caught her eye. She pointed at the floor and asked,

'Do you mind if I sit here?' Hermione nodded, feeling rather confused. Why would someone actually choose to sit on the floor if there were still seats available? She cast a quick glance about the room – there were still places free on the other side of the room. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione turned to find Severus smirking at her.

'And you say I don't pay attention at staff meetings,' he murmured, nodding in Minerva's direction. Hermione turned her attention back to Minerva to see she'd been asked about her seventh year class and had failed to answer. She blushed and pushed herself upright, trying to ignore the smug look that had taken over Severus' face.

'Oh they're all very excited. I wish we'd been able to do it when we were at school,' she said wistfully. Some of the staff murmured in agreement. Minerva smirked as she transformed into her sleek cat-form. Hermione laughed and pretended to heartily applaud her.

'Actually, I'm surprised none of the rest of you have ever learned,' she looked pointedly at Severus. It didn't seem fathomable that he'd pass up the opportunity to disguise himself to scare the students. As though reading her mind, Severus shot Hermione a glare. Minerva watched the exchange with a small smile before repeating Hermione's statement and phrasing it as a question.

As the conversation progressed, Hermione learned a great deal more about her past teachers and present colleagues. It definitely came as no surprise to learn that Rolanda Hooch was a hawk; that woman practically lived on her broomstick as it was. Also, the fact that Aurora Sinistra was a fox didn't come as much of a shock either, it seemed only right that the virtually nocturnal Astronomy professor had an equally nocturnal animagus form. Severus, on the other hand, merely ignored the question and left many of the staff room's occupants rather curious as to whether he was being purposely mysterious to wind them up, or if he was actually hiding an animal form.

'What about you Remus?' Hermione asked, deciding to leave the Potions Master to his mystery. All the heads around her swivelled to face him, where he sat, blushing slightly at being centre of attention and rubbing the back of his neck.

'Actually, it's impossible for me to be an animagus. Apparently the laws of nature thought two forms were enough for me,' he joked. Hermione's eyebrows shot up – she hadn't even considered that werewolves wouldn't be able to transform. She was vaguely aware of Lucile, still sitting on the floor beside her, shifting uncomfortably.

'So who's excited for the first Quidditch match?' Hermione was not the only one startled by the abrupt topic change, but they easily fell into the casual banter about house rivalries and placing bets as to whose team would win the coming match. Hermione stayed silent, watching the newest professor out of the corner of her eye. As the conversation strayed further and further away from Remus and werewolves, Lucile seemed to relax. She was still shooting what she seemed to think were subtle glances at Remus, but she seemed a lot more willing to contribute this time around.

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly and wondered why the topic had made Lucile so uncomfortable. Even Remus hadn't seemed overly bothered, and he had been at the centre of the discussion.

'Perhaps she likes Remus!' Hermione thought, practically feeling a light bulb glowing above her head. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more plausible it seemed.

It had started at meal times; Lucile would purposely walk the long way around the staff table to her seat, greeting both Hermione and Remus with a cheery grin. She always appeared incredibly nervous when Remus was too near her and now she had chosen to sit directly in his eye line.

'So that's why she sat on the floor,' Hermione bit her lip to prevent a giggle from escaping. It all seemed to make sense.

'I'll have to make more of an effort to get to know her now,' the thought of which dampened her spirits a little. She certainly didn't relish the thought of trying to make a new friend, but if she was going to try and set them up, she'd need to know if she was good enough for the man that was fast approaching the status of her best friend.

As the idle chitchat finally came to an end, the professors eased themselves from the array of mismatched chairs and began to slowly make their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Lucile was already out of the door by the time Hermione caught up to her. Taking a deep breath and promising herself she could do this, she hastened after her.

'Hey Lucile?' she called, jogging the last few steps, 'would you like to walk down to dinner together?' The slightly older woman nodded enthusiastically and immediately began chatting in earnest about her Muggle Studies classes, seemingly aware that Hermione was muggleborn and therefore much more of an expert on it than she was. Hermione allowed herself to get caught up in the conversation easily, though not before thinking that becoming this woman's friend was going to be far too easy.

* * *

**A/N:** I know a lot of people are pretty annoyed that I said I'd try and update sooner this time and clearly failed. And I am so so sorry that you've had to wait this long for an update, but I do sort of have a reason, I swear!

As of last week, I'm officially a university student! Some of you will be thinking along the lines of 'what a lame excuse', but in all honesty, the stress of thinking about my upcoming exam results and university place completely knocked me off-kilter. I literally had last scene to write and I was done, and I couldn't even focus enough to do that! So I am really sorry about making you wait, but I hope you think this chapter was worth it!

On a completely different note, I just want to thank everyone that's keeping up with this fic, you guys are so lovely and I'm really pleased you're enjoying my stuff! Though if it's not too much to ask, I'd love it if you'd be able to review once you've read it? Seriously, one word would make me happy if that's all you can be bothered to type, so pretty pretty please?

Hope you like this chapter, I think I quite like it.

Maddison x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Well, it's been a while hasn't it?

* * *

A third year Slytherin by the name of Hannah Addams straightened her uniform with shaking hands as she made her way towards the dungeons. Usually, the Slytherins weren't overly concerned when a professor sent them to Professor Snape's office; he'd ask them to explain themselves, roll his eyes and send them on their way again. Usually. However, Hannah was blindingly aware that today was no ordinary day.

She knocked quickly on the hard wood and waited for a response. After a moment or two, she raised her hand to knock once more, only for the door in question to fly open to reveal a furious Severus Snape staring down at her.

'What?' he barked, leaving his arm blocking the entrance into the room. Hannah blinked rapidly, startled by his biting tone. She had only ever heard him use this tone with the more extreme troublemakers Hogwarts had to offer. She fiddled nervously with the sleeve of her robes, conscious of the fact his gaze was currently burning a whole in the top of her bowed head.

'Professor Sprout sent me to see you sir,' she began quietly, chancing a glance at his face. No. No eye-rolls. She gulped.

'And just what did you do to provoke such a reaction, Miss Addams?' His voice was just as quiet, but filled with a suppressed anger. Hannah mumbled a replied and Severus ground his teeth in frustration.

'Speak up, girl. What did you do?'

'I…I told the Gryffindors that Professor Sprout wanted them to work with the venomous tentacular. It…it bit four people.' As she finished, her voice was practically a whisper. She felt quite certain that she wouldn't be simply sent on her way today.

'Idiotic girl, what if someone had lost a limb? Do you really want to be responsible for someone's death? Well, do you?!' Hannah shook her head frantically, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as her mouth opened in shock. Professor Snape never took the Gryffindor's side. No matter what his students did, he always found a way to make the blame equal between both parties.

She flinched as he took fifty points from Slytherin and, as soon as he dismissed her from his sight, she ran from the corridor, almost taking Hermione straight off her feet in her haste.

Hermione looked between the two in surprise and slowly approached Severus.

'Severus? Is everything alright?' she asked, the concern genuine on her face. He refused to look at her.

'Not now, Granger. I am not in the mood.' He growled and slammed his office door. Hermione frowned. While she was quite sure his sudden tolerance of her had an ulterior motive, she had grown used to the softer Severus Snape she shared academic-based conversation with at mealtimes, and so the reappearance of the sullen old bat that had done his best to make her hate him throughout her school career was something of a shock to her system.

Hermione made her way quickly to her own office and penned a short missive to the student she'd recognised as the bubbly Slytherin girl from her third year class. She called for a house elf at once.

'You called for Mippy, Miss?'

'Yes, Mippy. Could you possibly deliver this to a young lady in Slytherin? She's in her third year, with short blonde hair and she'll most likely look as though she's been crying. I'm afraid I don't know her name, or I'd just owl her.'

''Tis no problem, Miss. Mippy will find her.' Hermione handed over the letter, then proceeded to sit at her desk and wait. After a moment, she pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and began to write the first things that came to her mind; she wanted to appear like she was doing something other than prying into the Potions Master's affairs.

It wasn't long before a timid knock was heard at her door, followed by a red-eyed Slytherin. Hermione smiled kindly and gestured for the girl to take a seat.

'Now, Miss…?' she said, pausing for a reply.

'Addams, Professor. Hannah Addams.' Hannah scrubbed her face quickly with the sleeves of her robes, attempting to hide her tears.

'Miss Addams, could you possibly tell me what occurred between yourself and Professor Snape? You both appear awfully upset about the events.' With a nod and a sniffle, Hannah launched into the retelling of her encounter with Severus. Hermione listened with a sympathetic ear, and flicked her wand to conjure a box of tissues when Hannah could hold back her tears no longer.

'Could I really have killed someone, Professor?' she asked miserably, 'it was only meant to be a joke.'

'Well, Miss Addams. Sometimes jokes can get out of hand, so you must always be careful, but I'm sure Professor Snape didn't mean to scare you so much. I'm afraid I won't be giving any points back to Slytherin, but hopefully you'll feel a little better soon.' Hannah nodded and gave Hermione a small smile before bidding her a good afternoon and leaving the office.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for lunch with an extremely puzzled expression. She simply could not figure out what had made Severus so miserable. She glimpsed Lucille from the corner of her eye as she entered the Hall and flinched as she waved enthusiastically and called her name.

'Hi, Hermione!' She forced her face into an almost-smile and politely nodded her acknowledgement. Since the staff meeting, it seemed Lucille had decided Hermione was her very best friend, a thought that faintly repulsed Hermione. She didn't need any more people getting tangled in the web that was her life.

Taking her seat beside Remus, she absentmindedly piled food onto her plate, all but ignoring Remus' quiet 'Good afternoon'. She stabbed at her food with her fork, picking it to bits with her fingers as her mind wandered, before abruptly turning to Remus.

'I just can't figure it out!' Remus jumped slightly and looked around wildly. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned back to the young Gryffindor with a raised eyebrow.

'Figure what out exactly?'

'Snape! He's in an absolutely foul mood, taking it out on everyone that gets close enough and I can't for the life of me think of a single reason for it.' She sighed in exasperation, missing the twinge of sadness that flickered in Remus' eyes.

'Ah, I see. Well I could probably guess the cause,' he said, looking pointedly at her. When she failed to show any understanding, he took her hand and smiled sadly.

'What's the date, Hermione?' Hermione frowned.

'Why, it's Halloween, but what…' she trailed off as it finally dawned on her. Halloween, the Potter's anniversary.

'Oh Remus, I'm so sorry! It completely slipped my mind,' she said, squeezing his hand gently in both of hers. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he assured her he was, indeed, fine.

'I'll feel better once this evening is over,' he added. Hermione blinked in surprise before slapping a hand to her mouth.

'Oh Merlin, I'm a terrible person. This isn't the kind of thing I should be forgetting about! This Snape business has completely thrown me off.' She paused and looked him up and down critically.

'Are you all sorted for tonight? You've taken your potion haven't you? You know, if you're too upset and want to go off alone I'm sure…' She came abruptly to a halt as Remus pressed his hand over her mouth.

'Hermione, you're babbling.' She flushed and dipped her head as he removed his hand.

'Sorry.'

'Everything will be fine tonight, don't you worry. I'll see you shortly before dinner, alright?' Hermione nodded and turned back to her meal. She had almost completely forgotten two rather important details about the day, and the only explanation she had was her apparent interest in Snape's wellbeing. She was sure that didn't bode well.

* * *

Severus crossed his arms and attempted to ignore the gaze full of pity that was currently being thrust at him by the Headmistress from across his desk.

'Honestly, Severus. I know today is very hard for you and you still love her-'

'That is not the issue any longer.' McGonagall tried her very best to hide the shock at his remark.

'Whatever do you mean? I thought you had holed yourself in here all day because of Lily.'

'It is because of …her. I simply said that the issue of my love for her has not been the problem since I _awoke_.' He said with a self-loathing snort. He glared at McGonagall, almost daring her to press him further. She acknowledged the challenge silently, her interest peaked far too high to ignore it.

'Then, what _have_ you hidden away in here for? You do it every year, I simply assumed that was the reason.' She clasped her hands and waited patiently for him to finish grinding his teeth together in irritation. Seeing that she was not going to give up, he stood up quickly and paced furiously into his bedroom, returning momentarily with his teaching robes.

'You know, they say curiosity killed the cat, Minerva. If you _must_ know, it's not my love of Lily Evans that makes me want to throttle everyone in sight once a year, but the fact that it is _all my fault_ she and her good-for-nothing husband aren't here.' He finished buttoning his robes with a huff and silently walked to the door of his chambers.

'Come on then, woman. A second ago you were practically ready to drag me out of these rooms by my hair. Get up.' McGonagall rose and slowly made her way to him, ignoring the acerbic tone of his words and the rage burning in his eyes. She grasped his hands firmly in hers and forced him to look her in the eye.

'No one blames you for this any longer, Severus. When are you going to stop blaming yourself?' With that, the fire in his eyes burned out and she left him standing by the door; alone save for the whirlwind of thoughts screaming inside his head.

* * *

He had no recollection of walking to the Great Hall, but all too soon he found himself seated at the long staff table. He was half way through his meal when he realised it was awfully quiet beside him, and so he glanced up from his plate to see not one, but two empty chairs. He frowned. Surely Remus and Hermione wouldn't be so obvious with their relationship to as miss meals together? Especially on occasions in which the entire faculty were supposed to attend. He grumbled to himself about improper conduct, but stopped when he overheard a snippet of conversation from a group of Hufflepuffs in front of him.

'Yeah, my detention with Hagrid's tomorrow now. He wants me to help him catch some bowtruckles for the thirds years, but we can't go tonight because of Lupin.' Severus turned away from the chattering students as his mind went into overdrive.

'Because of Lupin? Of course, it's the full moon. I sent him his potion yesterday. But why would he be outside? Unless…' his eyes grew wide as a stray idea made it to the forefront of his internal debate. _Unless he wasn't alone._

He finished his meal as quickly as he could manage without looking like a Weasley before striding from the Hall, ignoring the curious looks he received from staff and students alike. If Granger was an animagus, that could explain why the two were so close, and why they were both missing from the feast. Checking the time, he quickened his footsteps as he made his way to Remus' quarters. It was slightly too early for the transformation, so he hoped he was lucky enough to catch them in the act.

As he walked, he found himself thinking back to Granger's attack and her subsequent disappearance. It struck him as odd that she would maintain what appeared to be a very strong relationship with Remus Lupin, but not with the remaining two thirds of the Golden Trio. Hadn't they been the best of friends? If that was true, what did an old werewolf have to offer that two young men didn't? Suddenly, his body came screaming to a standstill and he almost tripped over his own robes as his mouth dropped open in horror. She had been attacked by _Fenrir Greyback_. Remus would obviously be a much more valuable friend than Potter if Granger were a… He found himself unable to finish his sentence, but hastened along the corridor, his destination in sight.

Severus found himself deeply disappointed at the ease with which he had made it through the wards surrounding Remus' rooms, but his disappointment only grew further upon finding them completely empty. He glanced around to make sure there was no one around before jogging down the corridor in the direction of Hermione's instead. If he found them empty, he was sure they were out on the grounds. He debated whether to attempt to try and find them. His knowledge of the Forrest was rather extensive, so the probability of him getting lost was extremely small. The probability of him being attacked out in the dark, however, was significantly higher. He gingerly touched the glamoured scars that had remained on his neck from that dratted beast, Nagini. He had no desire to add any more to his person.

At last, he made it to Hermione's quarters and quickly checked the time once more with a flick of his wand. He grimaced and tested her wards.

'Fan-bloody-tastic,' he thought. The transformation would have begun just moments ago, and from the look of her wards, it would take Severus a good fifteen minutes to break through them. He considered simply leaving them and going straight outside when he heard the faint, tinkling sound of something breaking from within.

'They're inside,' he mumbled to himself, fumbling to free his hands from his overly long robes. He forced his sleeves out of the way and immediately set about taking down her wards.

Practically sweating by the time he had finished, Severus felt almost lightheaded at the thought of opening the door. Finally, he would discover the secret Minerva had been dangling in front of him since the beginning of term. He really didn't know why he hadn't come to this conclusion beforehand. With a deep breath, he gently pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The air was forcefully expelled from his lungs as he took in the sight before him.

On the ground near the fireplace was a shattered teacup that had apparently been knocked from it's perch on the arm of the sofa, and on the sofa itself lay a seemingly exhausted, but entirely human, Hermione Granger, snoring quietly and completely unaware she'd broken anything at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hello there, if you've just finished this chapter I have to thank you profusely for not giving up on me.

Over the last few months, I've had one crisis after another. I've had exams, assignments, and not one but two family members in hospital. I'm afraid this fanfic didn't really place very highly on my list of priorities for a while. So I've got some good news and some bad news.

The Good News is that I have a fairly detailed plan of this entire fic now, I know where it's going and roughly how many chapters it will take to get there (it's at least 21 currently, but that could increase).

The Bad News is, I can't, in all honesty, give you a definite timescale for it. I know some people will be heartily annoyed, but I'm afraid that's all I can say. I am determined to finish this fic to a standard I am happy with, I just don't know how long that will take.

Anyway, it's been a while since I wrote anything like this, so if you could let me know what you thought, that would be awesome!

Maddison x


End file.
